The way the wind howls: A Severus Snape story
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: THIS STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND REPOSTED IT ONCE IT IS RE-WRITTEN. Part one: Severus' time at Hogwarts.
1. Part 11

The way the wind howls.  
  
A Severus Snape story.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling (You gotta love that woman) all others belong to me.  
  
AN: I am writing this whilst in a world of morbidity and depression.  
  
Summary: The life of Severus Snape. WARNING: Will later contain scenes of abuse, self/child/physical/mental harm so rating will be changed then.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The cries of pain could be heard echoing throughout the white washed walls of the building, in the room where they were being emitted a young man with long black hair, tied in a pony tail to keep it out of the way, was losing feeling in his hands, his wife, Selina, was giving birth again. Only this time he hoped that the child would survive, because they had had 3 miscarriages so far and having a child was his life dream.  
  
His hands had gone completely numb by now and he shut his eyes tightly as she screamed again. He felt her grip lesson slightly and he opened his eyes. The midwife held a small bundle of white towels and inside he could see a small child, with black eyes, and a slightly over sized nose.  
  
The midwife cleaned the child up before he was given back to Selina and Sempas, her husband, who were beaming with joy.  
  
"Oh, Sempas, it's a little boy, what shall we call him?"  
  
Sempas' wife was covered in sweat and she looked at him earnestly, awaiting his reply.  
  
"Severus."  
  
He looked down at his first-born child, and smiled.  
  
The couple and child left the hospital a week later and already baby Severus was gurgling and he had yet to cry.  
  
The Snape manor was very large and coated in mahogany wood. It stood in the middle of a forest, with a lake right at the back of one of their many lawns. It looked homely and pleasant.  
  
A year passed quickly since the birth of Severus, and he was loved dearly by both of his parents. He loved the lake, it was his favourite part of the house and its grounds, it had a little island that you could get to by stepping-stones, and on it stood a singletree, willow, with drooping branches, and a small cut away in the trunk.  
  
His parents let him wander around the grounds of the manor because they had house elves to keep an eye on him when they were busy. Sempas Snape worked at the ministry as deputy minister of magic, he wasn't aiming to become minister but he wouldn't turn it down if they offered.  
  
His wife, Selina, own a series of little shops, one in Knockturn Alley and a few in Europe and one in America. Her shop sold books on the Dark Arts, some that she wrote herself. They included titles like:  
The History of the Dark Arts  
All the Dark wizards and witches known to the wizarding world and their life stories  
How to study the Dark arts and not get caught: teenage rebel guide  
Create your own Dark arts curses and hexes  
The magical items to help improve your Dark art powers  
  
They sold very well and 'The History of the Dark Arts' was on the list of books required at Durnstrang Institute.  
  
By the time Severus was 3 he could already speak and was showing a very deep interest in his mother's books, and in potion making.  
  
By the age of 7 he had joined his mother in writing her books, he gave her ideas for new ones and helped her design the covers and titles of the books themselves. The ones he had come up with were:  
The Art of Potion Making  
The story of Grindelwald  
How wizards and witches today feel about the Dark arts  
Dark Arts: New spells, curses, hexes and methods of torture  
  
At 9 Severus was creating his own spells and trying them out on captured animals, he had set up traps in the forest at the back of the manor, shrunk them and kept them in cages until they either died from the curses and hexes or perished from lack of food, every now and then, if he was dissatisfied with the work of a house elf or two, he would use them.  
  
On his 11th birthday he received an owl from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, he wanted to go to Durnstrang, but his father wouldn't let him, so he had to go to Hogwarts instead. He was not best pleased about this. But agreed anyway.  
  
His mother sent him off to Diagon Alley by himself at the end of June to collect all his school things. Saying that he needed to go out on his own to gain responsibility and learn to deal with things on his own, which unknown to her, he had been doing his entire life.  
  
Severus walked out of Borign and Bukes (One of the shops his mothers family owned) and up the steps into Diagon alley. He already had his money so he needn't to stop by Gringott's, which was just as well because in his opinion the nasty little goblins should all be killed and they couldn't be trusted. Especially with his money. He walked into the store and bought his books required for Hogwarts. Next Severus headed to Ollivanda's to get his wand, and unlike everyone else he found his straight away. Willow, 14 ½ inches, snake scale, sturdy. Having bought everything he needed and not wanting to stay in the happy sunlight and cheerful faces, he made his way back to Knockturn alley, and explored there instead. He bought an auntinite stone cauldron, a snake dagger and a shrunken head. Happy with his purchases he headed home again, only to find that his mother and father had been killed and he was now the owner of the Snape manor and wealth. This didn't upset him in the slightest, and he didn't cry. He had never cried. Instead he wrote a letter to the ministry of magic and to Albus Dumbledore telling them what had happened.  
  
Then having set everything in order he went to bed, and before long he was packing his trunk to catch the train to Hogwarts on September the 1st.  
  
End chapter 1. 


	2. Part 12

The way the wind howls.  
  
A Severus Snape story.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling (You gotta love that woman) all others belong to me.  
  
AN: I am writing this whilst in a world of morbidity and depression.  
  
Summary: The life of Severus Snape. WARNING: Will later contain scenes of abuse, self/child/physical/mental harm so rating will be changed then.  
  
"DEATH; Those that are sane call it a weakness, Those that are mad call it a strength, What do you call it?"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Severus passed through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, with his trunk in tow. The gleaming scarlet train stared down at him, he frowned and climbed aboard to find an empty carriage. He found one at the very back of the train, putting his trunk under the seat he sat down and waited for it to leave the station.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Slowly the train pulled away and the scenery began to change. He was deep in thought and didn't noticed when a black haired boy opened the door to the carriage  
  
"Hey, who are you?"  
  
Severus looked up from the window and frowned at the boy who had disturbed he quiet  
  
"Severus Snape, now your question has been answered, leave."  
  
But the boy didn't leave instead he came in and sat down.  
  
"No, lets be friends"  
  
Severus' frown increased  
  
"No, I don't need friends, they are pointless assets that cause nothing but trouble."  
  
The black haired boy was obviously offended by this, and decided to change the subject  
  
"So, Severus what house - "  
  
Severus cut him off  
  
"You have no right to use my name, if you are going to address me, call me Snape, and I'll be in Slytherin, and nothing else."  
  
The boy looked shocked that someone had willingly said they would be in Slytherin; he wouldn't be in Slytherin even if they paid him 500 Galleons.  
  
The door opened again and another black haired boy, this time with glasses, came in  
  
"Hi my name is James Potter"  
  
The black haired boy took his out stretched hand and shook it saying  
  
"Hiya, my names Sirius Black, and that"  
  
He inclined his head towards Severus  
  
"Is Severus Snape, he wants to be in Slytherin. James looked shocked and stood up abruptly,  
  
"Well nice meeting you, bye"  
  
And he darted for the door but black still held his hand and held him still  
  
"Don't worry he's not a friend of mine, you would never get me in Slytherin, ever!"  
  
Potter looked pleased by this information and together they left the compartment, shutting the door behind them, and Severus' peace and quiet returned.  
  
The rest of the train journey passed quickly and before long it was pulling into Hogsmeade station, the students disembarked the train.  
  
A tall and very large man with a massive beard was waiting on the platform and called out over the sea of students  
  
"Firs' years over 'ere"  
  
Severus made his way towards the giant man, and stood along side a tall thin brown hair man, who, like Severus, was frowning. He could see potter and black on the other side of the circle and scowled at them.  
  
"Righ' this way to th' boa's"  
  
He took off down a thin path through the woods and they came to the edge of a giant lake, with a jetty standing lone at the side, surrounded by about 50 little boats.  
  
A boy named Mathew Nott joined Severus; his older brother already attended Hogwarts, and was in Slytherin, and another boy called Thomas Avery, who had an elder sister also in Slytherin.  
  
The three boys sat in the little wooden boat and as soon as everyone else had got into one they departed.  
  
The boat journey wasn't a long one, and thankfully it wasn't raining. Before long, Severus saw the huge castle came into view, and the students around 'oooed' and ahhhhed' at the sight of it. Severus personally didn't think much of it, and apparently neither did Nott or Avery.  
  
The boats gently touched the edge of the lake and all the students climbed out, and followed Hagrid up to the giant oak doors.  
  
He knocked three times, and they opened.  
  
"Good evenin' Professor Tridant"  
  
Hagrid said to a tall, pale skinned, black haired witch. Who had a stern look about her. Someone Severus thought he might actually like in the school  
  
"New students, follow me"  
  
She addressed the students quickly and headed off to a nearby classroom. The students followed her in, and she turned and said to them.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, in the main hall sit the other students and professors. But before you join them you will all have to be sorted into your house. You house, while here, will be like your home. If you do well, your house will receive points, but if you break any rules your house will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year is given the House cup. The four houses are: Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. Now, follow me."  
  
Professor Tridant left the room and the students followed, they crossed the hall and entered a room big enough to fit an entire house and garden, the ceiling, Severus noticed, had been charmed to look like the night sky, his mother had mentioned a charm or something that could do that.  
  
They all walked towards the staff table and in front of who must have been headmaster Dumbledore, was a rickety three legged stool, upon which was a battered old hat.  
  
Professor Tridant walked up and stood next to the hat and the hall went quiet.  
  
A thin hole above the rim of the hat opened and the hat began to speak:  
  
Welcome to another year at Hogwarts;  
Students new, I welcome you first of all;  
For now you face challenges and allsorts;  
Of fun, and danger and parties during fall;  
But of course, none of this is pragmatic;  
If you, a Hogwarts house, are not within;  
Salazar, Rowena, Helga and Godric;  
Did build this school, with no help from their kin;  
Though each did declare, their own house a home;  
Insightful Salazar did obtain the shrewd;  
He grasped those of calculating intelligence;  
And those mindful of their power;  
While intellectual Rowena, claimed those of wit;  
As well as those of creativity and ingenuity;  
And those who knew the road in life is paved with numbers;  
Homestead Helga befriended the happy and loyal;  
Opening her arms, to those who were loving and caring;  
And they who lived their lives in optimism and hopefulness;  
Then there's gallant Godric;  
Enlisting the ones who showed bravery and determination;  
And those who were filled with heroism and valour;  
So now you know the history of the four;  
Come up here and rest me on your head;  
I'll read your mind and tell you more;  
And shout where you will live and go to bed!  
  
The hall erupted with cheers as the sorting hat finished and professor Tridant took out a roll of parchment and began to read off names. Before long she called out:  
  
"Snape, Severus"  
  
Severus walked up towards her slowly and sat down on the stool. Professor Tridant picked the hat up lowered it slowly down to his head and was about to put it on him when the hat called out  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Severus got up and walked over to the table on the far side of the hall, which was decked in green and silver lined tablecloths.  
  
The sorting continued and Severus sat silent until the headmaster stood up.  
  
"Welcome"  
  
He began, the hall went quiet again  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and as usual I have a few start of term notices: The forbidden forest is as the name says, forbidden to all; The quidditch teams from all houses are looking for new players, and as usual first years are not aloud to try out as first team but can tryout for the reserves, And now let the feast begin!"  
  
The plates filled with food and the student's dug in and the chatter ensued.  
  
End chapter 2 


	3. Part 13

The way the wind howls.  
  
A Severus Snape story.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling (You gotta love that woman) all others belong to me.  
  
AN: I am writing this whilst in a world of morbidity and depression.  
  
Summary: The life of Severus Snape. WARNING: Will later contain scenes of abuse, self/child/physical/mental harm so rating will be changed then.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The meal, in Severus' opinion, lasted too long, and the students were too noisy, and yet after about two hours, headmaster Dumbledore stood up once more  
  
"Now the feast has finished, the prefects will walk the first years back to their common rooms, and then report back to me here along with the head girl and boy. Who by the way are: Gwendolyn Sersornta, from Slytherin and Mathew Riconseed, from Ravenclaw. Good night."  
  
Dumbledore sat down again  
  
Severus quickly stood up and walked towards the Slytherin prefects who were discussing something in hushed voices, they saw that the first years had arrived and quickly broke off their conversation.  
  
However before they did so Severus had caught part of the exchange that they had said ' . . . rk Lord's getting more follower's mother and father want me to join, soon you?' 'Yeah that's what I heard - fathers taking me to a me to one of the meetings over Christmas break - will I be seeing you there?' 'You bet. I heard that he's got the gia -'  
  
The prefects turned to the first years and they introduced themselves and gave a warning too  
  
" My name's Sierra Demicus and this is Moltdune Scutora. Slytherin house is known for being unfair; if you don't agree with someone, don't come running to us. You fight it out, you also need to learn your places, and quickly. Being first years you're at the bottom of the ladder. The seventh years are at the top. Unless, your family has a good enough history, wealth and power, you're not gonna do very well in this house at all. Our head of house is Professor Tridant, she won't listen to your complaints, with out good reason, and I recommend that you get in her good graces - it comes in handy in later years. Now come on, lets go down to the dormitory"  
  
Sierra stop talking and Severus looked around at the other first years; he smirked most looked very intimidated by the speech, well all but Mathew Nott and Thomas Avery, who like Severus were smirking. They had obviously known of Slytherin house's life style because of their elder siblings.  
  
The 1st years headed out of the now empty great hall and down the steps into the dungeons. Oh yes Severus liked the looks of this - he had always preferred working by candle light in his own dungeons back at the manor.  
  
The prefects led the group to the middle of a corridor, and they stopped in front of a blank area of wall, opposite hung a tapestry of a huge basilisk with its jaws opened and the symbol of wisdom overlapping it.  
  
Moltdune turned to face the group and said  
  
"This is the entrance to the common room although by the end of the year you would have properly discovered the secret passages out of it, but never mind about them, anyway the passwords 'Scionia Solce' remember the passwords they can change once a week or once a month or every two days it depends on the head girl."  
  
He turned now to the blank stretch of wall and said to it in a firm voice Scionia Solce. The wall slid to the left and the entrance to the common rooms opened. The prefects and 1st years walked into it gapping.  
  
"The female dormitories are down those stairs you'll find a door that says 'first years' that's your dorm room for the rest of the year, and the male dormitories are down those stairs there" Moltdune pointed to a set of stairs on the opposite side of the common room. "Again you'll find a door with 'first years' written on it. Now off you go, your stuff has already been brought up. Breakfast is set out between 6 and 9 am classes start between 9 - 9.30 am depending on who you have. A single period is 45 minutes long and double is 1 hour 30. Lunch is set out from 11 am till 1pm and dinner starts a 7 pm, students are all normally at dinner at 7 pm because detentions always start at 8 pm, unless other wise stated. Curfew for first to third years is 9pm unless you have a detention that over runs, or goes on later. Now bed!"  
  
The students separated off to the dorms and the prefects started talking to each other again in hushed voices heading back up to the hall, Severus was one of the last to go into the dormitories and once again caught some of the 5th years conversation. 'He's got the giants too? What about the Dementors?' 'I think that's what he's aiming for next but I dunno' their voices faded away as they exited the common room and Severus finally went off to his dorm.  
  
The dorm room was long and rectangular, with no windows but tapestries of snakes and Thestrals all lined in emerald green and silver. There were five beds in the room, all lining the wall opposite the staircase. To the right of which was a massive wardrobe in which the four other boys were putting their clothing. The bed straight opposite the staircase had been taken up by a small blonde haired boy called Laurence Maletome, next to him was a black haired boy called Simon Lestrange brother to Rodolphus Lestrange who was 9 years older, than them. Mathew Nott had taken the bed next to Simon Lestrange and Thomas Avery the bed next to him leaving Severus to take the bed in the far end, in the corner, in the dark. Right where he liked to be.  
  
He walked over to his bed and found his trunk at the base waiting for him to un-pack it. Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at his trunk - muttering the numerous unlocking charms he had on it. The lock clicked open and he started levitating his clothes (all black) into the far end of the wardrobe. He then turned to the wall on the right hand side of the bed and transfigured the stone blocks into a book case, onto which he put all his books that he had brought with him (AN: I know Severus is using spells and charms that 1st years shouldn't know - but he's a lot more advanced in magic learning then the normal 11 year old. Don't forget he has been practicing since he was 7) again placing a charm over them so no one could access them except for him and then a disillusional charm to make them look like potion books.  
  
Severus went back to his trunk and pulled out his night robes, stripped off his day wear and pulled it on, he climbed into bed and pulled the emerald curtains around his bed, but not before he cast one more locking charm on his wardrobe and trunk.  
  
He awoke the next morning at 6.15am, got dressed and headed up to the main hall for breakfast. Unsurprisingly he was the only student there. Seeing as most were still in bed. Severus sat down at the Slytherin table and helped himself to a full English breakfast (2 Fried eggs, bacon, tomato's, sausages, mushrooms, toast, fried bread, baked beans for those who don't know) across and down a bit from him sat a spectre.  
  
The ghost must have sensed him watching him, because he looked up and floated over to sit opposite Severus.  
  
"Good morning, kind sir."  
  
Severus picked up his goblet of orange juice and held it in his hand,  
  
"You assume much by that one sentiment."  
  
The ghost looked at Severus deeply, as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle, before he replied  
  
"T'is true, but I am sure that you are a kind sir, to those who you deem good enough to trust."  
  
"That would be difficult, for I do not trust anyone. However it does hold some truth. I do not pity myself by gaining friends, but more like acquaintances."  
  
"Indeed, it seems that we are more alike then you allow yourself to believe. But no matter, here cometh the other youngen's, thus I shall depart." The bloody baron drifted upwards slightly, but before he vanished he called back to Severus " However serious you act, Severus, do not forget that you are, at this moment only 10 and 1 years, if you wish to continue our conversation, go to the dungeon on the lowest floor, opposite the tapestry of the slaughtered monk, and ask for the 'Baron'. Far ye well sir"  
  
Severus finished his breakfast just as the early rises started theirs. He swept out of the hall, his black cloak almost billowing out behind him. He headed down into the dungeons silently, and went in search of the slaughtered monk tapestry.  
  
10 minutes of searching later he found it. Smirking slightly to himself, he then turned and began to walk back to the dormitories to collect his bag, pausing mid-step when a voice called out his name from the shadows. He turned 'round and spotted who it was  
  
"Good morning professor Tridant"  
  
The witch looked him over and then said in a quite voice  
  
"Come to my office at the start of the lunch hour Snape, there are a few things I wish to - - discuss - - with you"  
  
Severus nodded his head in agreement and replied  
  
"Oh course professor. 'till then."  
  
Turning his back on his head of house Severus continued his journey back to the dormitory and collected his bag. His mind trying to figure out what prof. Tridant wanted with him.  
  
End chapter 3 


	4. Part 14

The way the wind howls.

A Severus Snape story.

_Disclaimer_: All recognisable characters from Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling (You gotta love that woman) all others belong to me.

_AN_: I am writing this whilst in a world of morbidity and depression.

_Summary_: The life of Severus Snape. WARNING: Will later contain scenes of abuse, self/child/physical/mental harm so rating will be changed then.

Chapter 4 

Severus' first class was Transfiguration, held by Professor McGonagall. Once the class had settled in she greeted them with a brief speech on what she expected them to achieve and how she expected them to behave. After that she took the register and then set them to the task of changing matches into needles. Severus managed this with little difficulty.

"Well done Mr Snape. A perfect transformation. 5 points to Slytherin."

The rest of the class beamed at Severus who scowled back at them, almost all looked away. Severus noted those that didn't.

By the end of class only Severus and Simon Lestrange had managed a complete transformation of match to needle. Professor McGonagall told the rest of the class to practice, as she would be testing them in the next lesson.

The first year Slytherin's made their way to lunch together Severus breaking away from them as the reached the ground floor.

"Hey Snape where're you going?" Lestrange called out to him

Severus ignored him and made his way down to the dungeons and to his head of house's office.

When he reached it he knocked and opened the door once he heard her say, "Come in"

Severus walked over to her desk, behind which she was sitting, and did not take in his surroundings.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" he asked once he reached her desk.

Tridant looked at the boy sternly, who seemed unaffected by her piercing gaze.

"Yes mr Snape. Now as I understand it you mother and father were killed just before you began school here correct?"

"They were murdered ma'am." Severus answered in his cold, unfeeling voice.

"That has yet to be proven mr Snape. Sit down" she added to him.

Severus did so and looked up at his professor.

"I was good friends with both your mother and your father, I hope for the murderer's sake, if there is one, that he is not caught. I fear what would happened to him if he was." He smiled at him, who returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Yes professor that is true however I think he would be safer if he was discovered now then in a few years. You never what I could do if I found him later in life."

Tridant looked at him in shock. Sitting before her was an eleven-year-old orphan hinting openly that if the killer were found then he would kill him himself.

_How very interesting._

"No that I am here if ever you need to talk Snape. I shall be watching your progress I have a feeling that you shall do many great things in life. Now head back up to the hall and get some lunch before your net class, which I believe is mine."

Severus nodded and stood. He made his way to the door but turned to face his head of house before he opened the door.

"Will our meetings be held in complete secrecy?"

Tridant looked over to him and studied him for a while.

"Yes Snape they will be."

Severus smirked.

"Good. I'll see you in class professor."

She nodded in return and Severus left her office.

_Such an interesting child. I shall definitely be watching him very closely._

~S~

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up but I hit a very stubborn writers block, which has yet to completely go away.

Review!!

LS


	5. Part 15

The way the wind howls.

A Severus Snape story.

_Disclaimer_: All recognisable characters from Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling (You gotta love that woman) all others belong to me.

_AN_: I am writing this whilst in a world of morbidity and depression.

_Summary_: The life of Severus Snape. WARNING: Will later contain scenes of abuse, self/child/physical/mental harm so rating will be changed then.

Chapter 5 

Severus entered the great hall and scowled at all the happy noisy children and quickly made his way over to the Slytherin table.

"How'd the meeting go with Tridant, Snape?"

Severus looked up; Matthew Nott was standing in front of him smirking.

"What do you want Nott?" Severus asked him.

"How'd your meeting go with Tridant?" he asked again.

"Why do you care?" Severus asked getting annoyed.

"Because Tridant is a friend of my parents and I know that she was also friends with yours." Nott sat down and watched Severus' face for a reaction, he didn't see one.

"So?" Severus asked again.

Nott sighed, "So, I know what she spoke of Snape. You are going to go after you're parents killer." He stated.

"Your point?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know some one who can help you." Nott replied.

'Interesting' thought Severus. "Who?"

Nott smirked, "Now, now that would be telling."

"Listen Nott I don't have time for games." Severus hissed at the boy.

Nott leaned in close to Severus "I know, meet me in the class room four doors down on the left once you leave Tridant' s classroom after her lesson." He sat back, "Then you will understand." Severus watched Nott stand and leave the hall. Thinking to himself he too got up and headed towards the library.

~S~

End Chapter.


	6. Part 16

The way the wind howls: a Severus Snape story.  
  
Disclaimer: See all previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tridant's class finished and Severus left it wandering down to the class room Nott had said to meet him in. opening the thick door as quietly as he could Severus moved in.  
  
The class room was dimly lit and through the darkness Severus could make out the taller figure of Nott and two other figures, all were standing at the back leaning against a table.  
  
"Is this him Matt?" one of the taller shadows asked.  
  
"Yup, this is Severus." Replied a voice that Severus recognised to belonging to his year mate.  
  
"Well step forwards then" said the first voice sharply.  
  
Wand in hand Severus moved towards the three figures. He could make out Nott, who was holding a box of some kind in his hands but he still couldn't see the other two figures.  
  
"Matt tells us that you will be a good person to join our group." Said the first voice again.  
  
"What is your 'group' exactly?" asked Severus, successfully hiding the fear in his voice.  
  
"We are a very elite group of people that work with the Dark Lord." Said the first voice.  
  
Severus blinked, unless he had misunderstood, these three boys were offering him a chance to join the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
"What do I have to do?" he asked after dragging himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Good attitude. I like him." Said the third person, it was the first time they had spoken since Severus had entered the room. Severus tried not to jump. He had suspected that the third figure was another of the older male students.  
  
The third figure moved into the dim light, she held her hand out to Severus. "Bellatrix Black, please to meet you."  
  
Severus shook her hand though he scowled at the name of Black.  
  
"Not related to that mutt Sirius are you?" he snarled.  
  
Bellatrix scowled, "Not if I have anything to do with it Severus."  
  
Severus smirked, "Good. When do I find out what I have to do?"  
  
Bellatrix stepped back into the darkness. "Soon."  
  
Severus nodded, recognising a dismissal, and backed away to the door before opening it and leaving the three other students alone again.  
  
Back in the room Bellatrix turned to the other two. "I like him."  
  
Matt laughed, "I thought you would, right I have class see you guys later. Bye!"  
  
Matt too, then left the classroom. 


	7. Part 17

The way the wind howls: A Severus Snape story

Disclaimer: see all previous chapters

Chapter 7.

Severus didn't hear from the older students until almost a month later, Halloween. He had become acquaintances with Matthew Nott, and the two had come to an unspoken agreement to watch the other's back.

Severus was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty class room, as soon as the door was shut he elbowed his capture and spun round wand out with a hex on his tongue.

"Woah, calm down Snape." Came the voice of Bellatix. She stepped back and Severus pocketed his wand again.

"He has good reactions, Matt picked well." Severus looked over to the boy.

"I still don't know your name." Severus said to him. The boy chuckled.

"You'll find out in time Snape, now onto business. As you know to day is Halloween, tonight there is going to be a feast as there is every year, now what I -" he was cut off by a cough from Bellatrix, "We, want you to do is go down to the kitchens and add this to the professor's goblets. We don't mind who you add it too, just not Dumbledore, Tridant or Sinistra."

Severus took to vial of potions and uncorked it, smelling the liquid. "Scentless, tasteless, clear, thin. You want them to be covered in a rash that lasts for 3 weeks. Why? And why not those teachers?"

The boy laughed again, "A Potions expert, good good. This is just a simple test to see if you are worthy of this group, if you fail then we will obliviate you and you wont remember ever meeting us, as for those professors, well Tridant and Sinistra our on our side and Dumbledore is too much of a risk this early on in the game."

Severus nodded. "Now The kitchens are hidden behind a picture of fruit down the stairs to the right of here and along the corridor. Tickle the pear and you get a handle. The Potion must be administered -"

"Within 2 hours of consumption, other wise the potion won't work." Severus finished. Bellatrix beamed at him.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking into his black eyes. "Do this for us Severus and you will be rewarded." She smiled at him and then stood. "Now go and waste the rest of the day doing something boring, remember be in and out of the kitchens by 6pm, dinner starts at 7."

Severus nodded and pocketed the potion and then left the class room, heading into the great hall for breakfast. He spotted Nott sitting at the end nearest the door and walked over to him.

"Morning Rus." Matt greeted him, Severus scowled at the nickname the borwn haired boy had given him a week ago.

"Don't call me that, Matt." He snapped as he sat down and helped himself to breakfast.

Matt grinned at him, "Would you rather I called you Sev?"

Severus just scowled at him. "My name is Severus, you know that."

Matt laughed, "Yeah I know it, but it's too long, so its either Sev or Rus. You chose."

Severus looked up at him, "You're still going to call me Rus even if I chose Sev aren't I?"

"Yup."

Severus scowled at him again, "Fine."

Matt then leaned in, "So what did Bellatrix want with you?"

"She and her friend, have given me my first test." He looked up from his plate, "Don't suppose you know the other guys name do you?"

"Yep, but they told me not to tell you sorry Rus. So when do you have to do the test?"

"Do you know where the kitchens are?"

Matt shock his head.

"Then meet me at 3pm in the dorm and I'll show you." He finished his breakfast and then got up and left the hall heading towards the library.

"Hello Snivillus, fancy seeing you here."

Severus looked up into the blue eyes of Sirius Black.

"What do you want Black?" he snapped at him.

Sirius faked an innocent look, "Me? Oh nothing."

Severus pushed past him. "Good well leave me alone then."

He stormed up to the library and nodded his head to Madam Pince in greeting before settling down at his normal table.

He had only been reading for about 10 minutes when Black sat down opposite him, with Potter at his side.

"I don't like been blown off like that Snape." He muttered.

Severus ignored them. Sirius pulled out his wand.

"You don't want to be doing that." Severus said calmly. He knew more curses and hexes then Black did. Severus parents had been through in training him.

"Oh and why shouldn't he?" Potter spoke up.

"Because Madam Pince is watching you right now and she loves her precious books."

To prove his point Madam Pince suddenly spoke up. "No Magic in the Library!"

Both Black and Potter put their wands away, and as they stood Black whispered to Severus, "You shouldn't have made an enemy of me Snivillus."

Then the two black haired boys left. Severus scowled at their backs then returned to his reading.

~

End Chapter


	8. Part 18

The way the wind howls: A Severus Snape story.

_Disclaimer_: All recognisable characters from Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling (You gotta love that woman) all others belong to me.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Burrow!

_Summary_: Part one: Severus' time at Hogwarts.

The life of Severus Snape, we will follow him through his life from his birth to his death - so strap yourselves in because its going to be a long and wild ride!!

Chapter 8

"What happened to you?" Matt said, voice suppressed with laughter as Severus came into the common room. He was covered in curses and hexes and had his wand out trying to counter act them all. He was getting some, but some were refusing to go.

Severus glared at him spun on his heel, pocketed his wand and left again, Matt on his tail.

He swept through the lower levels of the castle, Matt keeping pace with him, in short time they reached the portrait of the fruit, Severus tickled the pear and it sung forwards.

"These are the kitchens," Severus said climbing through the entrance, as he pointed out the obvious smirking when he didn't get a reply he didn't blame Matt though the view was a suprise to say the least.

He was faced by house elves.

Lots of house elves.

"Bloody hell" Matt said, looking around.

"How can Dippy help sirs?" a squeaky voice asked them, Severus looked down and glared at the creature, she back away.

Severus made towards the head table, pulling the potion out of his pocket as he moved, the house elves moved out of his way as he glared at them. Slowly he added the potion to some of the plates and then turned, his eyes glancing over to the Gryffindor table.

He emptied the bottle about half way down the table, reaching back into his robes he pulled out another one and continued down the table.

"So is this why you changed our meet time from 3 to 6?" Matt asked, sitting on the Hufflepuff table, watching Severus work.

"No," Severus replied, walking towards the exit, "I wanted to think and I needed to make the extra bottle. Come on!"

He climbed back out the kitchen and they made their way up to the great hall.

The meal was interesting to say the least, the entire Gryffindor table was effected by the potion as was half the staff, the less then paranoid members of the staff, Severus noted as he frowned internally while he watched a couple of the staff check their food before eating it.

However, a glance down the table to Bellatrix who smiled and lifted her goblet to him proved that he had been successful and they were going to introduce him to the next level.

He smirked; all in all it hadn't been a bad day, though he could have done with out the 3 encounters with the golden duo.

S S S S S

End Chapter.


End file.
